MY EVERYTHING
by JELLY BEANNIE
Summary: Al died- Ed changed- Roy pregnant- and sure enough, Ed made a mistake ... he forgot about "His everything" ROYxED MPREG. Read and review- criticism is welcomed :D
1. Chapter 1

it was a day that nobody thought would come; the day when the proud blonde brat "Edward Elric" lost all the hope he has- the day when Al died. The flame clenched his fist, lowering his head in sign of respect, he can't stand the image of his lover breaking down. Edward is now 20, and sure Roy was getting old- he's 34; and to think that Ed's most precious person died on the same day that he and Roy got together.

He tried to over-power the unbearable cries of Ed with his mind, he can't stand it. He can't stand it when Ed is weak, when the brat cries, when his lover break down in front of him- he just wish that he's deaf, that the world is mute, that he won't hear his only love act like that.

He don't know how long he was standing, he didn't notice when all the people left them- he was clueless. Roy stared at his lover, he's still sobbing. The flame doesn't have the guts to slap him on the back and tell him to "cheer up" cause he knows how his lover feels.

Roy stayed there, supporting Ed with his presence. Not a word was said but- he knew that he's helping, he knew because it was the same thing he was longing back then ... the silent support.

Days passed after Al's death, and his lover is still coping for his lost- but he can't. Roy didn't know when did Ed started resorting to alcohol but, he did. Ed is now an empty shell, a puppet without a soul and heart ... he was empty.

"Edward Elric, what did you did!" Roy yelled, staring down at Ed whom's wrist is all slashed up.

"Trying to end everything" he casually answered, before standing up and walking pass the colonel.

Roy hold back his tears; he can't stand Edward being like this, why can't he make it better? Why is useless? The flame swiftly grabbed the blonde's wrist, only to noticed that it's bleeding furiously, he choke a sob- before hugging the NOW-TALLER guy.

"Ed, I love you. Please don't hurt yourself" He cried, but Ed stood still, his face blank- but soon, it turn into rage. He was mad, really, really mad. He quickly struggle out of the older's reach.

"Hurt myself? I'm hurting even if I'll stop this" he yelled, "I don't need your sympathy!" he shouted.

Tears started falling down Roy's face, "I- I do love you" he muttered, holding back the sobs.

"And I don't anymore" and with that, Roy started sobbing ... he don't want to look weak but he is now- he is weak, weak because he already lost Ed, his Ed.

"Please, don't say that" he pleaded, clinging to the boy's shirt- only to be shoved away.

"You don't understand, you haven't lost everything yet" Edward spat out, walking towards the door. Before Roy can even protest, the blonde slammed the door closed.

And with that, the colonel fell on his knees- his world crumbled. And ONCE again, after many years

"ROY MUSTANG LOST HIS EVERYTHING" 


	2. Chapter 2

Day and night, day and night- he doesn't know how long he's been there, how long he's been crying, how long since Edward left him. Roy didn't moved an inch from the same spot where Ed ended their relationship, the same spot where Ed killed his heart. He can't bear to look at the mirror, all he can see is a weak and useless lover- the one who can't even ease and even cause the pain for his one and only. He felt disgust and hatred towards himself, he can't help Ed ... why can't he help him?

He hit the floor with his fist, causing for it to bleed. "How nice" he thought, he never knew that it can distract him from the pain in his chest. He was about to punch the hard tiles again when he felt an excruciating pain in his abdominal area; his hands quickly flew towards it, rubbing in circles. How dumb of him, how can he forget about it?

_"Congratulations, Roy Mustang-Elric. You're pregnant" _He was the happiest man on earth; he married his soul mate, and now ... they're having a baby. He smiled from the memory, but only to turn into tears.

_"I wonder how Ed will react with this, I bet he's happy" he giggled to himself; he made his way towards their home- only to see a sobbing Ed, clutching a letter. It was then it struck him, Alphonse is dead- and there's no way Ed'll be happy with their child. Ed won't speak to him, not even spare a glance ... and it kills him inside every time._

His cries echoed through out the room, "Why Ed? Why do you need to kill me like this?" He cried. Then suddenly, the room was silent- Roy stares at the same knife that Ed used on his wrist. He hesitated about it, but he can't take it anymore. He took the knife with his right hand, while the other massaging his belly; Roy whispers sorry to his unborn child- and with it, he slash his wrist.

The wound was deep, and blood was oozing out. He smiled, he's going numb ... he can't feel anything, not even the pain in his heart. A wave of nausea strike over him, he feels dizzy. And before everything went dark ...

**_"I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry baby"_**

* * *

><p>SOOOOO SHORT ~! But I'll update soon, please review :] I'll be motivated if you do.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**-_Riza_ Hawkeye P.O.V.**

It's not normal for the Colonel to skip his duties- not like I don't understand why. The Colonel must be trying his hardest to make Full metal feel better, I just wish that full metal won't blurt out things that can possibly hurt the raven; more than anybody else, I think I understand the Colonel better ... especially since I've been with him for the longest time. He's a man full of actions; he appeared to be strong, but yet deep inside ... he's weaker than anybody else. He acts superior but the truth is, he's just not good at expressing his feelings into words- and sometimes end up saying the opposite. He cares deeply for his comrades, though he appears to be self-centered.

But to think about it, it's been a week since then. And it's not like him to neglect his work, he should be calling and telling me to do his part. I suddenly felt nervous, I quickly dash towards the Mustang-Elric's home.

"Colo-" I was taken back when I saw a puddle of blood, I swiftly trace the source- only to see the unconscious Colonel.

"Roy!" I shouted, I took the limp body into my arms- he's not breathing. I quickly grab his wrist, the wound was deep; but I tried searching for a pulse anyway, I sighed in relief when I felt a weak heart beat. I don't know how but I carried him into the nearest hospital, I yelled at the nurse and doctors to help him- and I can't believe that I lost my patience.

"The patient's condition is now stable, though he's still asleep- probably because of depression, so I suggest that he'll ask for a professional's help regarding his problems. The baby is also okay, but i doubt that he will be able to deliver it safely ... it's either him or the child" the doctor explained. My mouth was ajar, pregnant ... the colonel is pregnant? I felt my blood boil, the only reason for the Colonel to be depressed like that is all because of that blonde brat. I can't believe him! how can he abandoned his family like that, he didn't even thought about his lover! What a jerk!

I clenched my fist, "Please refrain yourself from feeling any negative emotions- it's affecting the patient's health" the doctor warned, I forced a smile ... "Yessir" I told him. I wave goodbye at the doctor before heading towards room 516, the Colonel's room. I was in dazed when I saw him beside the window ... ready to jump, it was by reflexes that I grab him ... making him stumble on his back.

I was about to shout at him when I met his eyes; desperation, pain, longing, dejected, and fed-up. I was shocked, "Why?" I asked him, my voice wavering.

"He doesn't love me anymore" he whispered, before lowering his head. This is what I fear the most, the time when the Colonel breaks- the time that all of his feelings piled up, and finally exploding.

I was going to call him stupid for being like that but I shut my mouth after I felt droplets of water, falling down his cheeks. I felt him trembling, I pulled him into a tight hug- "I'm with you" I told him, "After all ... I'm like your sister, right?" I grinned at him, and crying at the same time.

Once he calm down, he spun around meeting my eyes- "How's the baby?" he asked. I smiled at him, forcing a wide grin "it's okay" I told him.

"You look dumb" he muttered, before letting out a "Pfft" sound. I smiled, Full metal should make sure that he won't come back ... cause I'll definitely kill him.

I stared at him; he was also crying and laughing at the same time. It made me burst into laughter; which he soon joined-

"Riza, I'll keep this child" I was in awe, remembering what the doctor said. Once I woke up from my day-dream; I shrug him, as if he's also dreaming.

"But you'll-"

"This is not only my child, Riza. This is also Edward's" he smiled.

"But he-!"

"Riza, I love him. Nothing can change that, and it's my fault Al died- I just want to leave something to Edward ... a memory of mine" he says, rubbing his belly.

I didn't argue back, seems like my operation: kill the Elric is postponed. I gently slap his back, "But you need to live" I told him. He smiled, "I will" he whispered.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 is out ~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I keep on cursing how I'm getting fat; I mean- me, Roy Mustang ... known as a womanizer; not only fell in love with Edward Elric but now carrying his kid, and for God's sake- growing like a whale?

"Roy, stop mumbling" Riza reminded; For the past month- I was release from the hospital, but only to be confine in our- my house. I'm quiet happy that Riza keeps on looking out for me, but sometimes it's too much! I mean; I already cut off my alcohol, I've been eating vegetables and other blah, and I even asked for temporary leave.

"Roy, stop glaring at me" she says, rolling her eyes. My eyes quickly changed their direction, now glaring at the poor cupboard- even though I'm not really mad at Riza, i just can't help being annoyed. And because of these damn hormones, I can't hide a single thing from her.

"I want Negi" I muttered. She stared at, wide-eyed; "Negi? You mean like leek?" She asked, slowly backing away. I stared at her before nodding, "I'll die if you won't give me my negi" I told her, using the puppy dog eyes that I learn from Ed. Her face cringed in both disgust and panic- panic because she can't resist my little show. "B-b-but d-don't you think it's we-weird to eat raw n-negi?" she stuttered. I smirked, "Yeah- that's why please get me an ice cream, sweetened ramen, and maybe some pickles" I told her. She sighed in defeat, "fine" she grunt before slamming the door behind her. As soon as she disappeared, I started laughing my butt off- it was priceless. But I wonder how Ed will cope with me like this? My heart ache, Ed ... it's been a month or two since he left me. I don't know why, but maybe it's my mother instinct- I started rubbing my now SHOWING-A-LITTLE belly, it's been a habit every time I'll get depressed.

I heard the door creak open, "Riza, are you back?" I asked, getting on my feet and opening my bedroom's door-

"E-Edward?"

* * *

><p>Another short chapter :-] Reviews are welcomed, they get me all fired up. Note that I didn't check my grammar for this chapter (And so for the others. LMAO!)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"R-roy?" I stuttered, seeing my old lover. I stared at him, he was wearing an over-sized polo- he was rather looking pale, I was about to say something when he suddenly slammed his door shut. I heard the lock click- and I just sighed.

Never thought that I'll see him here, I mean- he's suppose to be at work. I glided along the corridor, reaching my old room. I took more of my clothes, and began searching for my pocket watch ... only to remember that I used to put it in the master's bedroom. I took my stuffs before knocking on the door.

"Colonel Mustang, open the door- I need to get something" I yelled.

"..."

"Colonel" I repeated.

"..." That's it! I started banging the door

"Shut it" He cried, I was shocked when I heard somebody sobbing- it was the Colonel.

"Hey, I just need to get it" I told him, I was about to leave when the door suddenly opened.

I felt a hand grab me by my shirt, pulling my head closer. I blinked, "C-colonel?" Then everything is silent.

"I just need my pocket-"

"I hate you" he screamed, I stared at him- the great flame, actually losing his temper?

"C-colonel-"

"You'll come back here, only to get that DAMN FUCKING watch!" he yelled, hitting me in the chest, "And I thought you're here to apologize" he sobbed.

I felt the blood rushing back to my brain, "Why would I apologize?" I asked him, coldly. I felt him flinched beneath me,

"Cause you-"

"We're over aren't WE?" I asked him, emphasizing the WE. I felt him twitch, soon he'll be telling me to get out and call me little brat as always- I sighed because of the prediction.

"Unfair-" What?

"You're unfair, damnit!" he snapped, I was expecting for him to glare at me but only to be shocked- he was crying? I mean, really crying?

"Why? I'm the only one who could decide if it's over! Ever since Al died, you've been neglecting your duty as my lover. You're always cold and distan-" He didn't manage to finish his words when he suddenly collapsed.

I panic when I felt him groaning in pain, I quickly laid him over the bed. I dash down stairs to get a wet towel- I placed the towel on his forehead. What the heck is happening?

I suddenly went into chaos when he gripped the sheets with one hand, his face in absolute pain, and the other hand on his stomach.

"E-edward" he grunt. I felt my heart squeezed; To think that I left him because I know I'm hurting him, and now he's suffering like this. I took his hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "I'm here" I whispered. His body relaxed to my voice, I sighed in relief when his face slowly went back to normal.

"I ... love you" he whispered, before falling into deep slumber.

I smiled at him, only to notice a bulge on his belly. Is it just me or did the Colonel got fatter?

"Roy! I got your leek and ice cream" somebody yelled. I stared at the blonde girl in front of me.

"Lt. Riza Hawkeye"


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit" I cursed, when Lt. Hawkeye pulled out her gun- ready to shoot.

"You got the guts to come here, huh?" she growled, fixing her posture- her pistol still pointed at me.

"I-I'm just-"

"Shut it, full metal!" she yelled, her eyes filled with hatred, "For your information ... Roy and I are doing well with the baby- you are certainly not needed"

I stared at her, baby? What baby? I've been gone for two months, and the world has gone insane. I cleared my throat,

"Umm- I don't wanna appear like an idiot but, baby?" I asked, raising the both of my hands as if I'm getting arrested.

"Y-you mean you haven't notice?" she asked, I nodded. "What an idiot" she muttered, as much as I wanna argue with her- I kept my mouth shut.

"Now going back to baby thingy" I told her. She quickly took her gun into her belt-thingy and stood up straight.

"Did you hurt, Roy?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you hurt, Roy!" she screamed

"N-no" I stuttered. She glared at me before heading near Roy, "Why did he fainted?"

"He ... was mad at me" I admitted.

"He should be, you left him alone- you broke his heart"

"But if I didn't, I might hurt him more!" I blurted out.

"You, plan to hurt him so that he'll forget you and move on?" she chuckled, "Then you're fucking wrong!" she screamed. I was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"You fucking left your lover, pregnant with your child! He tried to kill himself, TWICE! Did you heard that dick head? TWICE!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she collapsed on her knees. "You ruined him, Full metal"

Pregnant? Suicide? Twice? What- I felt the shivers down my spine, slightly glancing at the raven. What did I did to Roy?

"Roy did those?" I asked, she sobbed. I felt tears running down my cheeks, I'm a terrible lover.


End file.
